


In the end...

by dyadmour



Category: Girls (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Adam Sackler, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, How Do I Tag, Howling, Internal Monologue, Mention of Tetanus Shot, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Pain, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex on a dirty rug, Size Kink, Spanking, Submissive Reader, Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink, mention of food, mention of gagging, pure trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadmour/pseuds/dyadmour
Summary: Adam Sackler and Reader have a delightful round of good ol' fashioned banging.
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	In the end...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! This is my first official fic! Hope you enjoy and please leave some love in the comments and a kudos for my nervous self. If any tags are missing, please don't hesitate to inform me!

_ WHACK. _

"God, I fucking love the sound your ass makes."  _ WHACK.  _ He brings his hand down on your right cheek again. "FUCK!" He yells. 

The stinging on your skin is overwhelming your senses and you moan as he delivers another blow to the opposite cheek.  _ WHACK. _ You’ve lost count of the number of spanks and your vision begins to blur. You can feel a stream of fluid leaking down your leg, making your squirm. He's got you leaning over the back of the mustard yellow couch, your knees spread on the cushions and your skirt pushed up to your waist. You lost your panties at some point between now and when you knocked on his door what feels like hours ago but was probably only a few minutes. 

"You like that too, don't you?" He asks standing behind you, gathering some of the wetness that has accumulated and beginning to rub your clit in tight circles. You groan and start gyrading your hips to get more friction, but he suddenly pulls away and you whine in frustration. You've practically collapsed over the back of the couch, your mind a complete fog, every nerve cell firing towards the pain on your bare skin and the pleasure at your center. 

When you don't respond to him, he leans down, putting a knee on the couch next to you, grabbing your face and twisting your head around to face him. Your eyes are glazed over and he shouts at you, "DON'T YOU?"

"Yesssss," you breathe out roughly. He gives you a look indicating he's not totally convinced. Quickly, you respond, "Yes, I love it, I LOVE IT! Please can I come?"

"If you're a good fucking slut, yes you can, but not yet." He grabs you by the shoulders pulling you back and adjusting you to sit on the couch. You hiss when the roughness of the fabric brushes against your bum. He sighs, "Alright, baby, I'll be nice and you can get on your knees while I fuck your face." 

He helps you to the floor. You sway slightly adjusting to the new position and grab a hold of his hips to keep you upright. His crotch directly in your face, you see his cock straining in his underwear. Of course he had answered the door mostly nude already. Sackler was an enigma that you hadn't quite cracked yet, but the sex was otherworldly and you liked his directness. 

"Take my dick out," he orders. You immediately comply and dip your fingers into the waistband. One hand going immediately for his hard cock and the other pulling the band down far enough to rest under his balls. He's fully erect and leaking. 

"Lick it," he orders again. 

You waggle your tongue against the underside of the head a few strokes and lick up the slit, tasting the salty bitterness of his precum. You move lower and leave a long stripe from the base back to the tip again. He grunts as you wrap your lips around the head and swirl your tongue around in a clockwise motion. 

"All the way in, baby." Slowly you push your mouth further onto him, wetting the velvety surface with your salivating tongue. He sighs, wrapping his fingers in your hair, "That's right, my little cockslut, keep going." 

You keep advancing until your nose brushes against his pubic hair. Taking him in your throat was almost second nature now. You’d practiced with him enough that you were now able to take his girth and length without much need to fight the gag you’d experienced the first time.

You start to draw back and he holds the back of your head to keep your face flush against him. “No, sit there for a second, kitten. Warm my cock with your mouth.” You breathe through your nose rapidly, closing your eyes trying to calm yourself. Saliva dribbling out of the sides of your mouth.

After nearly a minute, he says, “Ok, gonna fuck your face now.” Holding your head in the palms of his hands, his fingers scraping against your scalp, he begins to pull out and push back in.

His breathing escalates, sounds drowning out the noise coming from your nostrils, working hard to keep oxygen in. Your nails digging into the flesh of his powerful thighs.

“Oh yeah...you fucking like that, huh?” he asks you, his pace increasing with each thrust. “My fat dick in your throat...fucking whore....feels so fucking good,” he says, as you stare up at him engulfed in the sensation of him in your mouth and the words coming from his. 

You’re slobbering now. Feeling yourself dripping onto the floor from both ends and you whine at the realization. 

He notices immediately, “Put a finger in your tight little hole. Don’t touch your clit. Your clit belongs to me. I’m the only one who gets to make you come.”

You rip your hand from his leg scratching him slightly on the way, he hisses, but continues relentlessly. 

You shove your hand under your skirt and circle a finger around your entrance. You’re ripe and ready, no surprise. You shove a finger into yourself and hold it there for just a moment. Then when you have the rhythm down you start to move your finger in and out of your pussy at the same tempo that he fucks your mouth. 

You moan around his cock and suck in your cheeks creating a vacuum keeping him stuck in your mouth. He shouts at that and you’re abruptly stopped by him pulling you off with a pop. Drool is dripping off your lips and you pull your fingers out of you. Before you can wipe your face with the back of your hand he grabs it and kneels on the floor in front of you. 

He stares into your eyes and holds your slick covered hand up to his face. “That wasn’t very nice,” he frowns. “Trying to make me come in your mouth like that.” 

“Sorry,” you chirp quietly. He smirks, moving his attention to the wetness coating your middle finger. He breathes in heavily through his nose, and pulls the finger into his mouth. You watch, mesmerized as he mouths at your hand until he’s licked every last drop.

“You taste like fucking sugar water, I love it.” He looks back at you when he’s done, your doe eyes pleading with him. Begging the wolf of a man to finally finish you off. “Get the fuck out of those clothes.”

You quickly shed your shirt and bra while he helps pull the skirt down your legs. Him shedding his own tight black underwear as well. God, you love the way he looks in those. Thinking back to the sight set upon you as he opened the door standing there in just his undies with a random spoon in his hand. “I was eating yogurt,” he’d said. A walking contradiction, this man. How can he have the torso of a Spartan warrior but have the personality of a toddler at times. Except when he got angry, at times. You like when he gets frustrated. The growling and the grunting turns you on in a way you weren’t prepared for when this thing started. He’d followed the yogurt eating statement with, “Now I’m going to eat you.” Leading him to immediately pull you by the front of your shirt into his apartment. 

Now stark naked still on your knees he maneuvers you to turn around and bend over. 

“Alright my dirty little slut, hands and knees.”

You obey immediately setting yourself up on the dirty rug as he moves himself behind you. Knowing full well your knees are going to be a mess tomorrow. There’s nails on the floor and random 2x4’s lying around. Good thing you remembered to get your tetanus shot. 

He places one of his massive hands between your shoulder blades, pushing your front closer to the ground so you’re on your forearms. You let out a small yelp when he squeezes one of your still sensitive ass cheeks and gives it a light tap. 

“So fucking hot.” he huffs out. You can’t see his face, but you know he’s looking at you with hunger in his eyes.

“Adam, please,” you cry, shaking your ass in the air. 

“‘Please,’ what?” he barks out.

“Adam, please fuck me.  _ Please _ , fuck me hard. Fill me up,” you let out all while gyrating your hips towards him. 

He grabs you by the hips keeping you still, rubbing your ass to sooth the pain still there. He runs a hand up your back, moving under your arm, brushing a nipple on the way to hold at the base of your neck. Your breath catching in your throat. 

You feel him move his other hand to grab hold of himself and place the tip at your entrance. He moves the head of his dick against your clit a few times before finally pushing in. You both simultaneously moan as he settles within you. 

“Fucking shit,” he huffs out. “How are you this tight every single time?”

You whine and start to move your hips to get him to move.

“Greedy little slut, want to get fucked, don’t you?” His hand tightens around your neck as the other comes to wrap itself around your waist. 

_ Yessss _ , you try to say, but it comes out as little more than a gurgle as your brain and your vocal cords attempt to process what’s about to happen.

Pulling you towards him as he settles back on his heels, he begins to thrust into you in earnest. 

The slap slap slap of your ass against his thighs echoes throughout the apartment. Along with your wails and his panting breaths. The hand around your neck moves to your left breast as he continues to hold you up and rail into you. The other hand snakes down to where you’re connected and begins tracing a series of smooth circles over your engorged clit. 

You start panting and whining as he builds you up to your peak. “I’m--I’m gonna...gonna come,” you say, bouncing up and down, meeting him thrust for thrust now. 

“You gonna come?” he whispers in your ear. “You gonna come on my dick?” 

You nod your head rapidly as the familiar feeling low in your belly begins to swell. Tingling sparks shooting down your arms and legs. 

“That’s it baby, oh fuck yeah, that’s it. Can feel you squeezing me…” You slam down on him one last time, every inch of your body convulsing as you climax. You swear you feel every nerve ending firing inside you, sending you to outer space, but the security of his arms keeps you grounded in the moment. 

His rests his forehead in between your shoulder blades, his arms still tightly wrapped to your torso as your breathing simultaneously slows. 

He leans forward, lowering your front to the floor again. You rest your cheek on the rug and keep your ass in the air with your knees. He grabs your arms, twisting them around so they’re behind your back. 

He settles back again, still hard inside you. One large hand wrapped around both your wrists, he begins to move again. 

He thrusts into you in quick successions, his only goal now to get himself off. You lie there limp and plient. 

“Perfect fucktoy, taking it like a good girl,” he grunts out. One, two, three more thrusts and he’s done for. His cock twitches and he lets go, filling you to the brim. You let out a sigh to relay your pleasure in the feeling and the endearment.

He lets go of your wrists, letting them drop to the floor. You wince as he grabs the base of his cock, removing himself from you. He then places both hands on your hips, circling the sore skin with his thumbs. You feel him watching just for a moment as his cum leaks out of you. 

_ WHACK.  _ He brings his hand down on your ass one last time and you let out a yelp. 

“Good job, kid,” he says with a satisfied sigh. He stands and you watch as he makes his way towards the bathroom. Your head down, ass still in the air. You left your body ages ago and you’re not entirely convinced you’ll ever be able to move again. 

His dick, half hard still, is swinging against his thigh and you can see a perfect shot of his toned thighs and ass as he relieves himself.  _ How is he that big? His shoulders must span at least two feet.  _ You always contemplate questions such as these post- _ fucking à la Sackler _ , and you’ll never understand how that man fits his thick cock inside you. When he’s finished, he rinses his hands quickly, using a t-shirt to dry his hands. He throws it on the floor and walks out to where you’ve remained.

He gives you the gift of that charming, boyish grin of his and lets out a howl like it’s the full moon and he’s just found his dinner. 

_ What a strange man _ , you think. How did you manage to get to this very moment in time? You sleepily return his smile. 

“I think someone is ready for round two,” he says, advancing slowly towards you.

But in the end, you know deep down this is where you belong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyadmour)


End file.
